Lexi Spanks Anais
by damntohell
Summary: Lexi shows her little sis some though love.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice, sunny afternoon in Elmore. Lexi was at the park with her younger sister Anais. Lexi watched as Anais played in the sand box.

"Hey Lexi?" Anais asked.

"What is it?" Lexi Asked.

"I'm going to go explore the park a little" Anais said.

"Not unless i come with you" Lexi said.

"Why cant I explore by myself?" Anais asked.

"Cause a 4 year old shouldnt explore the park buy herself" Lexi explained.

"I'll be fine" Anais insisted.

"i said no" Lexi said in a annoyed tone.

"Fine" Anais said then thought of something.

"We can play hide and seek" Anais suggested.

"Yeah, so I can count while you go explore the park instead of hiding? Nice try" Lexi said giving i know what your up to kind of smirk.

"Fine. You hide, I count" Anais said.

"I guess thats okay" Lexi said thinking it over.

"Great, go hide and i'll count" Anais said putting her hands over her eyes while Lexi hid.

"1, 2, 3, 4..." Anais count.

"Where to hid?" Lexi asked herself then found a great hiding spot.

"Up in a tree, of course" Lexi said and climb the tree and hid in its leaves.

"...8, 9, 10. Ready or not her I come" Anais said and looked around for a few minutes but didnt find Lexi.

"Good. Now that shes hiding, I can go exploring" Anais said then went to go explore.

(40 Minutes later)

Lexi was asleep in the tree. we she turn over she feel out of the tree and on her head.

"Ow, that hurt" Lexi said getting up.

"How long have i been put for?" Lexi asked herself then looked at her watch.

"40 minues?" Lexi said shocked.

"As Anais been looking for me that long?" Lexi said then looked around and saw Anais wasnt there.

"Wonder were she is?" Lexi asked then decided to look around the whole small area of the park she and her sister were playing in, but couldnt find her.

"Okay, now i'm getting worried" Lexi said worrying were Anais is.

"Hi Lexi" a girl said and Lexi turn around to see it was Penny.

"Oh hi Penny" Lexi said nervous.

"You okay?" Penny asked concerned.

"I cant find Anais" Lexi said scared now.

"Oh shes on the other side of the park" Penny said. Lexi was confused.

"How do you know that?" Lexi asked.

"I ran into her not too long ago. She said she was exploring" Penny said. It didnt take long for Lexi to put the pieces together and find out Anais went exploring when she told her not to.

"Thanks Penny" Lexi said annoyed then went to the other side of the park to find her sister, which was easy since Penny was kind enough to tell her were she saw Anais last.

"Okay, if what peeny said is true then i should find Anais over here somewhere" Lexi said. she looked around for a minute or 2 before spotting her sister.

"Found you" Lexi said then went up behind Anais and tapped her shoulder. Anais turned around and almost wet herself.

"Oh...Hi Lexi" Anais said nervous.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to come her without me" Lexi scolded.

"Well i wanted to come by myself" Anais said.

"Why?" Lexi asked.

"Because I can take care of myself and shouldnt have to be with you like an escort" Anais explained.

"Okay, 2 things Anais" Lexi said annoyed.

"1, no matter how smart you are, your still only 4, so there are still places you should go by yourself. 2, no mater what you want to do i'm your big sis and what i say goes" Lexi explained. Anais just made a hpmh sound.

"Anais I was really worried about you" Lexi said.

"Well thats not my fault, I mean its not like i told you to worry about me now did i?" Anais asked annoyed. Lexi could believe Anais just said all that.

"Thats it young lady" Lexi said taking Anais by the hand and bring her over to a park bench.

"Lexi, what are you going to do?" Anais asked scared.

"You were very naughty not listening to your big sister, so now your getting a spanking" Lexi explained. Anais eyes went wide.

"No. You wouldnt" Anais said trying free herself from her sisters grip.

"I will, and I am" Lexi said now at the bench.

"But were in public" Anais protested.

"Dont worry, theres no one around cause the parks going to close soon" Lexi said sitting down then picked Anais up.

"Please lets talk about this" Anais pleaded.

"Not after what you said" Lexi said laying her sis across her lap and put her and on her back to hold her down.

"What did I say?" Anais asked confused, but before she could get an answer Lexi started spanking her.

"Ow, that hurts" Anais said as her sister continued to spank her.

"It should" Lexi scolded still spanking. Anais tried her hardest not to cry, but being 4 it was to much for her. after 2 or 3 more slaps, she finally broke down

"Waaaaah" Anais cried unable to stand it anymore.

"Do you know why this is happening?" Lexi asked Anais.

"Cause I did do as i was told and tricked you" Anais said want the spanking to end.

"That true, but its also because of that you said" Lexi said which confused Anais.

"What did i say?" Anais asked still crying.

"That crap about it not being my fault for worrying about because you didnt ask me to" Lexi said angry

"How dare you think i need your permission to worry about you. Your my sister, so of course i worry about you. And the thought of never seeing again scared me so much" Lexi explained sad a little while still spank her sis. What she just said made Anais think for a minute.

"_I...Worried her?"_ Anais thought to herself then sobbed more, but not cause of the spanking, but because she hurt her sister like that.

"Oh lexi, i'm sorry. I didnt mean to worry you" Anais cried feeling guilty. Lexi could tell Anais was being sincere, so after a few more slaps, stopped and brought Anais in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Lexi" Anais cried.

"Its alright Anais, i just dont want you to scare me like that again" Lexi said letting Anais bury her face in her chest.

"I love you big sister" Anais said calming down

"I love you to kiddo" Lexi said smiling.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

after a few minutes of hugging, lexi spoke.

"its getting dark. how about we go home?" lexi asked anais still holding her.

"okay" anais said not crying anymore. lexi then got up from the bench and began to walk home still holding anais in her arms.

(10 minutes later)

lexi and anais arrived home. lexi walked in a closed the door behind her.

"hey" gumball greetedsitting on the couch.

"yo" lexi said greeting gumball back.

"how was your time with anais?" gumball asked.

"it was... alright" lexi said not wanting to tell gumball what happened. lexi then took anais to there room.

lexi laid anais on the bed and laid next to her. she wonder if she should wake her up, as she knew anais didnt like sleeping in the day for a long period of time.

"anais?" lexi asked shaking her sister little. anais yawned a little and woke up.

"yeah?" anais asked as she stretched.

"hey kiddo. thought you should know were home. i know you dont like sleeping to long during the day" lexi explained.

"oh, okay" anais said yawning a little more.

"lexi?" anais asked.

"yeah?" lexi said.

"did you tell anyone about what happened?" anais asked worried.

"dont worry kiddo, i dont want you to get in anymore trouble so i didnt say a word to anyone" lexi explained to anais.

"thanks big sis" anais said hugging lexi

"no prob little one" lexi said hugging her back.

"now lets go down stairs. i'm sure your hungry after today" lexi said and picked anais up and carried her downstairs to the kitchen and saw there mom cooking dinner.

"hey sweeties" nicole said noticing her daughter.

"hey mom" lexi said.

"when dinner?" anais asked.

"in a few minutes, where having spegitti and meatballs" nicole said

"my favorite" anais said happy.

(a few minutes later)

the whole family was eating at the table. they enjoyed eating together as a family. after dinner they spent the remainder of the day watching tv laughting at the funny shows and such.

"okay kids, its 10:00, time for bed" nicole said to her children. the children all got up and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

anais was getting changed in the bathroom while darwin waited for her while lexi and gumball got changed in there room. being twins it was okay, but the did have there backs turned towards each other and had there underwear on the whole time.

"so was your day with anais as fun as you said?" gumball asked finishing putting on his pajamas.

"yeah it was" lexi said finishing putting on her pajamas.

"i'm glad, you and anais havent been hanging out lately, so i'm glad you guys got some time together" gumball said getting in the bottom bunk. anais and dariwn came in the room.

"good night everyone" darwin said hoping in his fishbowl.

"night darwin" anais said and got in the top bunk.

"uh lexi?" anais asked.

"yes?" lexi asked.

"can you sleep with me tonight?" anais asked.

"if its okay with gumball" lexi said looking at gumball.

"of course. one night without you wont kill me" gumball said and lexi turned the lights out.

"thanks big brother" anais said and lexi got into the bunk next to anais and held her. all the children then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

the next day anais woke up still nest to her sister lexi.

"big sister?" anais asked waking her sister up.

"yes anais?" lexi said waking up.

"its time to get up" anais said hugging her sister.

"okay i'm getting up" lexi said hugging her beck. nicole then called for her childern to come and eat breakfast. gumball and darwin woke up from that remark and headed downstairs with there sisters.

the kids ate breakfast as usual. they all got dressed and prepared for the day. gumball and darwin were playing video games as usual, while richard slept and nicole headed off to work.

"well anais, what do you want to do today?" lexi asked.

"i want to play with you, so whatever you want to do is fine with me" anais explained.

"really?" lexi asked.

"yup" anais assured.

"okay, how about you and i play some daja or dear?" lexi asked.

"really, but isnt that gumball and darwins game?" anais asked.

"oh they wont mind, there too busy with there video games" lexi assured her then got the board game out.

a few minutes into the game everything was fine. gumball had all the bad cards takin out after that bad experience with the game coming to life.

"okay dear card. i have to hop on one foot while touching my nose" lexi said performing the action.

"thats funny" anais said giggling.

"you think so, well theres more to the card" lexi said with an evil grin.

"like what?" anais asked.

"i have to tickle my sister because shes so cute" lexi then began to tickle anais.

"hahaha...lexi stop...ahahaha...that tickles" anais said laughing her head off.

"its better then the spanking though" lexi said still tickling her sister for a few minutes til she stopped.

"this was funny to play with you. i love you lexi" anais said

"i love you kiddo. we should do this again some time" lexi said hoping anais didnt notice that the card never said anything about tickling your sister.


End file.
